Happily Ever After?
by lemonfairy
Summary: What happened after Eclipse.. Human Moments? Tanya? Irina? Wedding? Transformation? Jane? BxE of course. First fanfiction.
1. Telling Charlie

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Stepahanie Meyer's wonderful creatures. I just make them do what I want. Mwahahahah.**

A/N: My first fanfiction, I don't care if you don't like it.. Please just tell me anyway! I actually wanna know what you think :) Thanks.

**Telling Charlie**

"Are you sure?" Edward stated simply, hazarding a glace at me and grasping my small hand in his as he swung me onto his back gently. I leant over his shoulder, meeting his burnt gold eyes and trying to convey all the confidence and assurance I felt. His lips met mine coolly, reassuring me and he began to run. I closed my eyes peacefully as I he ran, opening them only to glance at my beautiful oval engagement ring on my slight finger.

I found myself slipping slightly and was on my feet again, Edward in front of me, all seriousness gone and a grin on his face. I couldn't help but grin foolishly back and stumble into the silver Volvo I had grown to love. I sat back, taking a deep breath and trying to brace myself for what I was about to face.

The moment we pulled into our driveway Edward was at my door, pulling it open gracefully for me. I glanced at Charlie's cruiser parked next to the Volvo as I stepped out and Edward as if reading my thoughts replied "He's in a good mood but you might want to get inside soon, I think he's trying to make dinner for you."

Edward held me in his arms for a second, trying to calm me. I looked up at his glorious godlike face and leant into him as my lips met his. He broke away and stated simply; "I love you, Bella." I smiled at him, seeing my love for him reflected in his perfect amber eyes. "I love you too, Edward."

I took his hand and as I set off briskly towards the house to confront Charlie. Encouraged by Edward, here by my side -for _eternity- _I repeated to myself I glided through the front door and into the kitchen, carefully stepping over each of the familiar hazards that appeared on the way. "Charlie?" I began, trying to get his attention. "Oh, Bells!" He jumped and turned to face me, smiling at Edward and I, "Hi Edward. You scared me, I didn't hear you trip over anything on the way in." I smiled at him halfheartedly but continued gently, "Dad, Edward and I have something to tell you." He turned his attention away from the pasta again and looked at me, his smile fading. His eyes were filled with dread. "Yes?" He hesitated, voice trembling slightly. Edward squeezed my hand when I hesitated and I turned to look into his eyes, encouraged again by the love I saw there. "We're.." I began, voice faltering as I lost myself in Edward's eyes. "Yes Bella?" Charlie prompted. I turned to look at Charlie again, into his calm face and stated as calmly as I could manage, "We're getting married, Dad. Edward asked me to marry him and I said yes."

Charlie just collapsed into the nearest chair, slightly hunched over, his fingers rubbing his temples. He was looking into his lap, purposefully avoiding my eyes. "Dad…?" I began, voice cracking slightly at the end. "Dad, are you okay?" He glanced up at Edward, his eyes sharp and full of despair and anger but to my surprise, it passed quickly, his face turning to shame and sadness. "I'm sorry, Bella. I can't deal with this. It's too soon." He said, slowly, carefully as if he was ashamed of himself. "It's okay, Dad." I told him, squeezing Edward's hand to make sure he was still there, standing beside me. I looked up at him, his eyes fixed on Charlie before he looked into my eyes, silently comforting me. "Bell…" Charlie began, jerking me out of Edward's gaze.

"Yeah?" I looked to Edward again for support, wanting to know what Charlie was thinking. He just nodded and gestured slightly towards Charlie who looked like he was trying to work up the courage to tell me something. He looked up at me carefully, his eyes full of sadness and grief but also, happiness? "Bella, I love you. I've always known this was going to happen. I just want you to be happy and if you want to do this, you have my blessing. I just…" He looked down again, his face torn. "I don't wanna lose my little girl." He managed, eyes brimming with tears. I was surprised by his outburst but recovered and quickly rushed over to him, wrapping my arms around him. "I'll always be your little girl." I whispered, knowing soon I'd have to leave him. My eyes filled with tears as Charlie pushed himself off me, standing me in front of him. He wiped my tears from my face and said softly, "I love you Bella. I always will. Make sure he takes care of you." And without another word he stood and extended his hand to Edward.

Edward took his hand firmly and shook it. "Thankyou Chief Swan, I'll take good care of your daughter, sir." Charlie's face melted into happiness. "Well then, welcome to the family Edward. And call me Charlie." Edward beamed and took my hand as I looked up at him, grinning up at him. "I'll be in the lounge room if you need me kids. And I'm sure you have lots of planning to do, Bella, so if you need to you can stay with the Cullens." He said, hesitantly before turning and striding away. I ran after him and caught him in a huge hug. "Thankyou, Daddy." I whispered into his ear and then ran back to Edward, my Edward as Charlie called back "And one last thing, don't forget to call your mother!" I groaned and made my way into the kitchen, picked up the phone and dialled the number.

As I hung up the phone, I turned to Edward who had made sure not to listen but stay close for support if I needed him. I walked towards him, filling my eyes with as much sadness as I could bear, before bursting into hysterical squeals of delight and jumping into my _fiancèe'_s arms. He held me in his arms, spinning me round before finally placing me carefully on the ground and pressing his lips gently to mine. "Bella, I love you." He whispered. "Edward, we're getting married." And despite my negative feelings toward the word I couldn't help but beam at him and jump up and down.

"C'mon Edward, we're getting married!" I squealed again as I dragged him out of the house excitedly. I tripped over numerous times on the way out, hearing Charlie laughing lightly behind us as Edward caught me each time, everytime saying "Careful, love" gently and placing me back on my feet.

Edward walked me out to his car, his face made even more perfect by the growing grin stretched across his face and kissing me lightly every now and then. I realised as he strapped me in to his silver Volvo, that not only was I making Edward happy, but Charlie and Renèe were happy too. And, in spite of myself, so was I!


	2. Wedding Plans

**Disclaimer: Alas, I don't own Twilight, New Moon or Eclipse. Cry**

**A/N: Sorry that first chapter had to be done to get to the good stuff. Hope I don't suck too bad! And thanks to Socialxxhazard for being the first reviewer! Yay!**

Chapter Two: Wedding Plans

The journey to the Cullen house was silent, both Edward and I deep in thought, enormous grins plastered on our faces. Every now and then he'd glance over at me and squeeze my small hand clasped in his, as if to remind himself that this was really happening.

We were barely in the garage when Alice popped out the side door, just a small black and white blur moving towards us as my door popped open and I was being carried into her bright pink room, the floor covered in bridal magazines. She set me down gently on the floor and started to run around, grabbing numerous magazines and shoving them into my hands and sitting me down in a hot pink bean bag.

"Oh, Bella, we have so much to do! I can't believe you told Charlie, I mean of course I knew you would but I didn't think it would be so soon until I saw you and oh, he was so happy!" Alice spoke quickly, her voiced filled with delight as she continued. "And you should have seen him when you left he couldn't even sit still or watch the game, he called Renée to talk to her.."

"What?" I interrupted, my mind reeling. "He called Renèe?"

"Yeah, he wanted to see when she was coming down and what she thought, he was so excited about you getting _married!_ OH MY GOSH BELLA! You're getting_ married!_ Ahhhhh!" She squealed excitedly, grabbing my in her strong arms and hugging me tightly.

"Alice…" I choked out. "Can't.. breathe!" She let go quickly, and giggled. "Sorry Bella, I forget you're so fragile." I grinned back at her sheepishly. Edward strode through her door, grabbing me tightly in his arms and spinning me round in a circle. He placed me down back on the bean bag and sat next to me. "So, Alice, what's going on?" He said carefully, still looking at me.

"Oh, Edward, I have so much planning to do!" She said quickly, grabbing paper and a pen. "Okay, first thing is first." She opened the pad and began to jot down notes while Edward answered her thoughts.

"August the 23rd." I smiled as I recognized the date of our wedding. I began flicking through bridal magazines, smiling happily as I imagined standing next to Edward at the alter, our wedding night, our honeymoon. Wait, we hadn't discussed a honeymoon.

"Edward?" I began, not sure how to ask this.

"Yes, love?" He said, seeing me looking confused. "What is it? What happened?"

"Nothing, nothing." I assured him, smiling quickly. "I…ahh…I was just wondering…"

"Yes?" He interjected politely, prompting me.

"Are we… Did you… Are we having a honeymoon?" I finally spat out, looking up at Edward. He looked mischievous and opened his mouth to say something but Alice interrupted. "Bella, of course you're having a honeymoon! But it's a surprise." She finished, looking just as guilty as Edward did.

I gave up trying to figure it out and giggled. "A surprise?" I beamed at Edward.

"I hate surprises." I said cheerfully, not meaning a single word of it. Edward beamed back, the mischievous glint in his eyes returning as he smiled devilishly.

" I know." He said, picking me up in his arms and carrying me out of the room took me into his bedroom. He placed me on the bed and lifted the covers for me to lay under. I protested, not wanting to go to bed this early and told him so.

"Isabella Marie Swan, if you don't get under the covers I'm going to make you."

He responded. I played along, crossing my arms across my chest and held my ground. "Go on," I urged him. "Make me, I dare you."

I giggled as he lunged at me, tickling my sides and kissing my neck as he shoved me under the covers, holding himself above me and kissing me forehead as I giggled and squirmed gently.

"Yuck, Eddie! Cooties!" He looked up at me, surprised at my nickname for him.

"Eddie?" He said, tone laced with surprise and disgust.

"Only when you're naughty." I reassured him. He chuckled softly and lay next to me as I cuddled up tightly to his chest, reaching up to softly peck him.

"Night, Edward." I whispered sleepily. "Thank you so much."

He looked down at me with concern. "For what, love?"  
"Marrying me." He chuckled again and hummed my lullaby and my heart for the millionth time today was filled with nothing but love, pure love towards this amazing god I couldn't bear to be without.


	3. Human Things

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer is the genius who created Twilight, alas not I.**

Chapter Three : Human Things

I woke up to an angel cradling me in their arms. I beamed and wriggled out of his arms as he just looked at me in wonder and mirroring my happiness. "Human moment?" He guessed as I nodded and ran to grab my bag I had brought with me and took it into the bathroom. I had a quick shower, relishing the hot water on my skin as it relaxed me. I washed my hair with my frangipani-scented shampoo and brushed my teeth quickly before jumping out, getting dressed hurriedly and fixing my hair into a messy ponytail.

I ran out to Edward who was sitting on the black couch looking at me in awe. I began to squirm, feeling self-concious at his eyes never leaving me as I placed the bag back on the floor.

"What?" I finally asked as he was still staring at me, smiling crookedly.

"I was just thinking how beautiful you are. And how you're going to be my wife in exactly a week." He whispered in my ear, pulling me into his lap as he stroked my cheek gently. I sighed happily and leant back into him, just happy to be with him.

"Well." He began, interupting my silence. "Yes?" I asked.

"If you want to Bella, I had something planned for us to do today." He said, looking down at my hand as he stroked it carefully, his eyes hidden. "Okay then, Edward." I said happily. "What is it?"

"Well, since there's only a week left until we're married and assuming you'd want me to change you after the wedding," I nodded quickly, happy that he was planning on keeping his end of the bargain. "Then I thought maybe we could do some.. human things? Things that that you won't be able to do when you're a vampire?" I nodded, frowning slightly. "Like what?" He grinned. "You'll have to find out." I grimaced, rolling my eyes, knowing what was in store for me was probably going to be scary.

Emmett ran through the door and yelled "Hurry up slowpokes!". I screamed in fright and fell off my perch on Edward's lap and thudded onto the floor. Emmettt roared with laughter as Edward growled at him, picking me up carefully and placing me on the bed. "Sorry, love." I grinned at him and jumped off the bed. I ran out of the room, slipping slightly on the polished floor.

I yelled behind me to a shocked Edward, "Race you down!". I was halfway down the flight of steps when I lost my footing and flew forward to be greeted by a grinning Edward, shifting me slightly so I was in his arms as he raced down the remaining steps. He placed me gently at the bottom instead of taking me all the way as he stepped into the living room laughing lightly behind him at my shocked face. "Beat ya!" He muttered to me and then scooped me back up and strapped me in carefully to Emmett's Jeep where Rose and Emmett were already waiting.

"W-w-what's going on?" I stuttered nervously, seeing Emmett's mischevious grin and Edward's careful poker face. "Edward…" I whined, "Is your entire family coming to watch me humiliate myself?" Edward turned to me, taking my face in his cool hands. He looked into my eyes, dazzling me and smiling his crooked smile and my thoughts were jumbled and I forgot to breathe. "Bella, love" He crooned into my ear. "Yes, Edward?" I muttered dreamily, staring into his ocher eyes. "Breathe, hon." I breathed deeply, inhaling his scent and leaning into his chest.

_Edward 1, Bella 0._ I thought as I hugged him tightly, still leaning into his smooth chest. _Oh well, it'll all be over in a week. _I mused happily until we finally arrived at our destination, which was somewhere in Port Angeles. We pulled up next to Edward's silver Volvo that Alice was excitedly scrambling out of, running franticly after her husband and the rest of the Cullens. I laughed at Alice quickly then turned my attention to the enormous silver and blue building my family was hurrying towards. I was just turning my attention to the large sign proclaiming what exactly this place was when everything went black and Edward's cool breath whispered into my ear.

"Bella, honey. It's a surprise remember?" I giggled as he picked me up and began to walk at a normal human pace, I was guessing, towards the building. He placed me on my feet gently as the blindfold was removed from over my eyes and I stood, gaping in front of what exactly I still didn't know. I was marched through the seemingly innocent glass doors and towards a counter with a teenager in a blue and yellow pinstriped shirt, a pair of obnoxious bright blue slacks and a nametag that read "Hi, my name is Vinny" greeted us.

"You would be the Cullens?" He squeaked out in a voice that sounded like nails on a chalkboard in comparison to the Cullens perfectly melodic voices. I tried to guess what this place was. We were standing in a lobby-style room that was playing popular music and covered in the same bright blue carpet and sickeningly yellow walls. I had no idea. Obviously the Cullens were the only customers for the day but I had no idea what this strangely decorated place could be.

"Oh my God! Edward!" I screeched as I was lead through the bright yellow door out of the lobby and into a _bowling alley?!_ I was turning to run back out when Edward's hands secured themselves around my waist, holding me tightly. "Bella! It's not that bad. C'mon, just try it." He whispered persuasively. I knew he'd hired out the entire bowling alley for us so I turned to him slowly and groaned in compliance.

"Hey Bella, come check this out!" Emmett roared with laughter, holding up a pair of slippery, entirely fatal yet innocent looking yellow and blue bowling shoes. I scowled at him as Edward placed me down on a plastic chair and proceeded to put my bowling shoes on. I stood up, immediately sliding and tripping over, only to be caught by a waiting Edward.

A few hours later, we emerged from the bowling alley, declaring myself victorious winner of the 'Bella-versus-the-bowling-ball' conflict. Emmett had roared with laughter the entire day, Edward had spent more time catching me than actually bowling, Alice had laughed so hard that she almost needed medical attention and even Rosalie joined in the fun. Esme and Carlisle wisely decided not to join in the game but sit on the sidelines and watch over the 'kids' and even I had thoroughly enjoyed myself, reliving childhood memories with my new family.

I smiled up at Edward, cheeks aching from the constant grinning and laughing and he gazed lovingly back at me. We jumped in the Volvo this time with Esme and Carlisle and arrived back at the house quickly. As soon as the car ground to a complete stop, beating the Jeep by minutes, I found myself in Edward's cool muscular arms, wind caressing my face gently as I closed my eyes and buried my face in his chest. He lay down gently on his bed and we just lay like that until finally I felt him slipping me under the covers carefully and humming my lullaby soothingly. Edward kissed the top of my head gently, breathing in my scent and whispered kindly "Sleep, my love.". Without further ado, I closed my eyes and surrendered to sleep.

**A/N: OMC! Bella. Bowling. Haha. Couldn't resist. Mental pictures of Bella running and ending up sliding down a bowling lane with the ball attatched to her. Hilarious :)**

**Hope you liked this! Love.**

**Don't forget to review and tell me if I'm doing ok. Thanks!**


	4. For Your Amusement

Chapter Four:

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the beautiful Twilight characters.

I awoke in to find myself immediately immersed in Edward's liquid gold eyes, I had no chance of assembling my already scrambled thoughts when I met his gaze and smiled up at him. At that moment, I was certain of my feelings about my 'change' and would sacrifice heaven, my soul and everybody else on this planet if it meant Edward and I could spend eternity in this moment and just be, together.

It was sheer bliss knowing I had found my soulmate and he reciprocated every feeling I had towards him, selflessly sacrificing himself for me and literally saving my life endlessly. As I gazed happily into his eyes, I saw his smile widen as he tore his eyes from mine and his soft eyes turned towards the west wall of his room, towards the door as he softly said "Emmett, that is actually a fantastic idea."

I groaned, seeing the way his eyes shone with delight and heard Emmett roaring with laughter downstairs, deducting that no doubt, this was going to be even more humilating than yesterday's clumsiness. "Edward." I pouted up at him. "Do I have to?" I whimpered, trying to talk him out of whatever evil scheme Emmett had cooked up for today's 'human experience' schedule.

Edward chuckled loudly as he saw my pout and how quickly I had realised what he was talking about. "It's okay, Bella. It's not that bad." He teased, tucking a stray stand of hair behind my ear. I sighed softly, feeling his cool touch against my now blushing cheek. "I'll miss that." He said softly, almost inaudible to human ears.

I kissed him lightly and messed up his hair lovingly as Edward said "Human moment?" I nodded, running into the bathroom to take a quick shower, comb my hair and get dressed before running back out into Edward's arms. I sighed, my eyes slipped closed as I hugged my face tightly to his chest. He kissed the top of my head and pulled me into his arms as we flew down the stairs into the living room, where as I expected, everybody was waiting for us.

As the car slowed down, somwhere far from Forks, I attempted to tear my eyes away from Edward and look towards our destination. As I had already guessed, Edward slipped a familiar blindfold over my eyes and carried me at a normal human pace toward today's embarrassment.

I suddenly found myself surrounded by noise, that was strange, usually the Cullens preferred to be alone as to not attract attention but then again, that would explain the cautious long sleeves and jeans despite the unusually warm weather. I heard childeren's and adult's laughter alike, shouts from various different sources, trying to sell something or another and finally I was placed back on my feet.

The blindfold slipped from my eyes and I gasped as I saw a huge amusement park, packed with people and every kind of attraction you can imagine. "Where are we?" I managed to choke out as I finally closed my mouth, which up until then had hung open in incredulity. "Seattle." Edward answered simply.

"I've… never been to an amusement park before." I admitted sheepishly. Edward smiled down at me and began to drag me towards an enormous ferris wheel. "Let's start off with the 'friendly' rides shall we?" He said as he gestured again towards the enormous selection of attractions. I finally noticed what he meant by 'friendly' as I saw an group of enormous rides, towering over the rest, varying from an enormous tower, numerous rollercoasters and other unrecognisable rides.

"Okay." I said fearfully, gulping audibly as I looked up at the enormous tower which had suddenly released a group of screaming people from the top, who appeared to be.. _free falling?! _I gulped audibly as I hopped onto the ferris wheel, strapping myself in cautiously and gripping onto Edward's hand as we began to climb higher and higher. My heart thudded in my chest as we neared the top of the giant ferris wheel. "Relax, love. I've got you." Edward reminded me sweetly, gripping my closer to him and kissing my cheek gently. "Besides, I'd catch you if you fell." He chuckled.

The ferris wheel suddenly ground to a halt as we were right at the highest point. Our chair swayed dangerously and adrenaline shot through my body. "Edward!" I squealed, fear clutching me, almost as tightly as I was clutching Edward. I looked down, beneath us, to see what the problem was when I saw _how _far up we were and began to scream shrilly.

"Bella, it's okay, it's okay." He crooned, clutching my body into his chest as I began to calm down. "You're gonna be okay, love. Alice says they're just letting people on that's all." He soothed me, his velvety voice and cool breath sending my heart fluttering and distracting me from my impending death. The ride started up again and this time it didn't stop again until we got to the bottom and Edward signalled the operator to stop so we could get off.

I was still clutching Edward when he gently removed me from the ferris wheel and dragged me over to where Emmett was roaring with laughter and Jasper looking at me fearfully, no doubt mirroring my emotions. After Edward promptly growled at Edward, causing him to look at me apologeticly and trying to hide his amusement and Jasper sent wave after wave of calm toward me, I felt Edward squeeze my hand as I glanced up to meet his cool gaze.

"Maybe one like this would be better for you, Bella?" He said soothingly, tilting his head towards the brightly coloured ride to our left. At least this one wasn't high up and not going very fast although I did quickly point out to Edward that there was a maximum height limit for Spinning Teacups that was at least a few feet shorter than I was and at that the Cullens burst into hysterical laughter, even Edward and I.

"Oooh, Bella, I know what you'll love!" Alice squealed excitedly, grabbing my hand and jerking me away from Edward roughly. Edward growled and then abruptly stopped and chuckled. The Cullens followed obligingly, except Emmett who was whining in the direction of the huge tower that was dropping people as Rosalie attempted to pacify him.

I groaned when Alice pulled me up in front of an array of blue and red steel that stretched towards the sky in loops and twists, making me nauseous already. Alice glanced at me, squeezed my hand reassuringly and whispered, "Trust me. You'll like it." I looked into her eyes so full of unbridled optimism and couldn't help but grin back and nod gently. She shrilled excitedly and dragged me off towards the long line of people. Edward caught up and grabbed my other hand, looking into my eyes and grinning at my face as I attempted bravery.

"You don't have to do this. I can get you out of this, Bella." He crooned gently in my ear. I closed my eyes peacefully as his arms snaked around my waist but I shook my head decidedly, and then turned to face him, "But I'll only go if you sit with me and hold my hand the whole way through, Edward." He chuckled lightly, gripping my tighter to him and kissing my hair gently. "Of course, my love. This'll be scary for me too, I've never been on one of these before." I giggled lightly and relaxed my head on Edward's chest as we shuffled slowly through the line with Alice bouncing excitedly next to us.

Edward gently lifted me into the rollercoaster seat and climbed in awkwardly next to me, his knees bunched up slightly in the small compartment and the adrenalin pumped through my veins, my heart thumping in my chest. I glanced behind us to see Alice bouncing up and down in excitement as usual and Jasper looking completely unaffected by the amount of human blood pumping fierceley around him. Emmett and Rosalie were nowhere to be seen, Rosalie had probably been forced into going onto the 'Scary Tower' as I had coined it.

At that moment, the ride jerked to a start and I gripped Edward's hand as tightly as I could muster as the ride climbed up a steep upward slant and then fell dramaticly, leaving my stomach behind and causing me to begin laughing hysterically. I threw up my hands, still gripping firmly onto Edward's and held my eyes open as we went round the loops and twists, shrieking in delight the entire way.

As the ride finally stopped I could feel the adrenalin coursing through my veins and as Edward helped me out, stumbling only slightly, I began to jump up and down and clap my hands while saying "More, more, Edward, please can we go on some more?" His eyes widened as he looked at me incredulously before he burst out laughing along with Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett who had been waiting for us to get off the ride.

"Here, Bella, come with me, we'll have some fun." Emmett cried, ecstatic that finally somebody wanted to go on more with him, as Edward shot him a warning glance. I yelped happily and turned to face Edward. "I'm sorry, love, I don't think I can handle any more of those, will you be okay with Emmett?" I nodded franticly happy that he was going to let me go alone with Emmett and Emmett grabbed my hand and began to drag me away, pecking Rose on the cheek as he danced past.

Nine hours later, as I lay curled back in the safety of Edward's bed I pondered my day with the Cullens. Emmett and I had been on every ride in the park, no exceptions, even the Spinning Teacups, much to Edward's amusement. I was really beginning to like these 'human things' and glad the Cullens had forced me to do them while I could still feel my heart beat franticly and adrenalin cause me to act like a lunatic.

I drifted off to sleep as Edward hummed my lullaby, thinking of all the possibilities of the coming day and life with Edward and the Cullens. Needless to say, I had good dreams that night.

A/N: I'm not sure whether to continue this story guys, so if you have any feedback, please review but if I don't get any reviews for this chapter I'm gonna stop updating this story and try again fresh I think. If you like my writing but not the story if you can tell me or just add me to Author Alert so you know when I've started a new one :) thanks guys. Xx LemonFairy


	5. Strangers?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, no copyright infringement here :)**

**A/N: I am so sorry it's taken me so long to update!! No excuses here, but seriously, sorry! Was kinda in a rut. But I have ideas. And I just randomly decided to write this, I like it. But yes, this is the brainchild that occurs when I stay up too late with nothin better to do and no decent music to listen to. Oh dear. ENOUGH RAMBLING. Without further ado. And guys, please review!! I need the critiquing otherwise, the story gets suckie. Love you all. xx**

"MUM! We need more milk." I muttered, gradually prying my eyes open and looking up to find Edward, mouth twitching as a laugh threatened to escape his perfect lips. I frowned, wondering what he was laughing at as I remembered what I'd been saying, and more like yelling at my beautiful angel. Edward and I both burst into laughter, until I was clutching my sides with tears rolling down my cheeks.

Edward lifted my face into his hands and kissed my lips gently. I groaned as I realised he probably had something planned for today as well. I turned to make my way to the bathroom for a 'human moment' but Edward interrupted me, grabbing my waist and dragging me backwards. "Before you go Bella…" He said gently, placing me lovingly in his lap. "We have something to tell you." My mind reeled and I began to panic but Edward looked at me and his serious expression melted into a grin as he said, "Bella, whatever you're thinking, it's not that." I sighed, leaning back into his chest, and remembered that he had said 'we'.

"Edward?" I whispered, turning slightly to face him. He just nodded, sliding his cheek down my neck gently and tracing back up my neck with cool kisses. "You said 'we'? Do you mean everybody?" I turned fully to face him, remaining in his lap. He didn't answer, just entwined his fingers through mine and carried me out of his bedroom and down the stairs. When we reached the living room, I realised everybody was assembled there, casually lounging on couches but no doubt waiting for me.

Carlisle stood as Edward set me back onto my feet and stood next to me. The rest of the Cullens remained on the lounges but turned so they were all facing Edward and I. "Bella," Carlisle began lovingly. "You may have noticed that yesterday and the day before we did some rather… unusual activates. We, as a family, have decided that if you are going to become a vampire we want you to have lived your human life with no regrets. We each have at least one thing we wish we could be human again for and we're each going to 'give' you an experience." Carlisle paused and waited for that to sink in. I quickly understood and began to nod. "Oh." I whispered, smiling slightly. "Wait," I said quickly, my brows knotting together in a frown. "Who wanted to go bowling?"

Esme stood up, quickly glancing down at the floor in embarrassment before saying quietly, "When I was young they had a game like that, where you put up pins and had to knock them down with a ball. It was my favourite childhood memory and I always wanted my childeren to play and hope they'd love it as much as I did. I hope you liked it, Bella and it wasn't too horrible. I know you were embarrassed but it was so amazing watching you play, like I did have a child after all." She finished gently, almost a whisper, and gracefully sat back in her chair with her knees tucked up to her chest.

A single tear escaped my eyes and slid down my cheek as I ran over to Esme and threw my arms around her. "Thank you… Mom." I sobbed lightly into her soft hair as she stroked my back. I returned, almost without stumbling, over to where Edward was standing, hand outstretched. "And Emmett is an adrenalin-junkie." He whispered into my ear as he drew me into his cool embrace. I giggled, remembering Emmett's face yesterday as he gazed down at me sweetly, carefully gauging my expressions. I pulled out of his gentle arms and kissed him gently before walking over to Emmett and hugging him as tightly as I could.

He felt the effort and quickly bear hugged me, not long enough for me to have to remind him that I needed oxygen but long enough to temporarily wind me. "Thanks, Emmett." I grinned up at him. He smiled lovingly at me, like the older brother I had always wanted. "No probs, Bella." He chuckled, ruffling my hair as I walked back to Edward.

"So…" I began nonchalantly. "What's planned for today?" Everyone in the room grinned as Alice began to bounce up and down in her seat, clearly unable to contain the excitement. Rosalie stood, still smiling warmly, and turned to me. Her face didn't hold all the previous warmth that it had towards Alice but she was still standing smiling at me.

"Bella, I know I haven't been as close to you as the rest of my family, but I really love you, and want you to have all the things that I missed. You already have Edward, and I realise how wrong I was to have been jealous and disgusted by your choices," She looked down at her feet as she spoke and was clearly uncomfortable admitted how she had felt about me, but she continued in a brighter tone. "I realise that what you and Edward share is identical to how I feel about Edward and if I had to be in your position there would be any hesitation on my part. Anyway, Bella, you are part of my family now and I would really like for you to come with us, to 'our' place." She finished lovingly, stepping towards me carefuly, but I was so touched by her gesture that I ran into Rosalie and hugged her, tears streaming down my face.

"Thankyou." I whispered into her cold neck and she patted my head comfortingly. Edward grasped my hand again, awaring me of his presence and today's events. Rosalie let me go and wiped my tears from beneath my eyes tenderly and then quickly retreated towards the front door where the other Cullens were all heading. "Let's go, Bella." Edward crooned as he drew me closer towards him and leading me outside.

I leaped onto his back as soon as we were outside, grateful to feel the wind whipping through my hair, the sense of freedom, the knowledge that soon it would be me running with Edward beside me, not slowing him down anymore. Being part of the family wasn't enough, I had to be one of them, I had to truly become a Cullen. No matter how astonished I was by Rosalie's sudden acceptance, I understood the sudden epiphany and our engagement had proved to her that I loved Edward, with all my heart, and couldn't bear mortality knowing that my eventual death would cause his demise.

Edward stopped suddenly, not smoothly drawing to a halt like he usually would but instead jerking me forward and he just stopped, coming to a split second standstill and almost propelling me into the air, had he not gripped my legs tightly to stop me. I slid off his back easily and he turned to face me after glancing suspiciously around and I saw his eyes, filled with pure black rage, and knew something was wrong. His face was smooth, neutral, only his eyes giving him away as he put his fingers to his lips absentmindedly to stop me making any noise.

I glanced around worriedly, doubting whoever it was that was unnerving Edward would be able to be seen by my human eyes, but nonetheless over raking our surroundings harshly. We hadn't gone very far from the Cullens house before we'd stopped so I still recognised where we were and had turned to Edward to see him looking at me, his eyes silently apologising.

He turned in the direction we'd been running and faced the trees. "Tanya." He growled softly, answering all my questions and causing an automatic sharp intake of breath. His… his what? The woman who had shown interest in him, the strawberry blonde vampire who Edward had turned down. What do you call that? Is there a name for that?

It didn't matter, I reminded myself. She was here now, but why? Edward broke me out of my thoughts by pulling me wordlessly onto his back again and running back towards the Cullen house. This time the run was filled with an awkward silence rather than the silent understanding I had grown to love. I could feel Edward's hostility rolling off him in waves and pondered what she had been thinking to make Edward so unfriendly.

"Tanya's here." He announced quietly, knowing full well everyone in the house could hear him perfectly and slid me off his back to my usual place by his side. He rubbed my back gently and looked down at me with a small smile. "I'm sorry, Bella." He said softly as a blur of colour came crashing through the door, the rush of air behind the vampire ruffling my hair. I clutched Edward tightly as fear and jealousy washed through me and knew each of the Cullens and Tanya heard my reactions, my heart quickening, my breathing… Oh, my breathing. I exhaled slowly and drew the air back into my lungs, again forgetting to breathe. Silly Bella. I chided myself for the millionth time.

It was as if when I was created, they forgot a survival instinct. I was always being reminded by Edward to breathe and was what he called a 'danger magnet', attracting werewolves and vampires alike. I was on numerous hit lists and had caused more trouble than the Cullens deserved. I felt so weak and helpless. And I was trapped in this body until Edward could put it off no longer. Finally, they seemed to grasp that I wanted to be with Edward for eternity more than anything else and had just announced they were giving me the 'human experiences' they wished they could be human again for. More than anything I felt like a Cullen today, but at the same time I felt useless and insignificant, compared to the Cullens and Tanya.

As I thought the feared vampire's name, a beautiful young platinum blonde appeared at the top of the stairs, hand in hand with Alice as they skipped happily down towards me as Rosalie followed them, glaring fiercely at the two scowling vampires next to her. One of them was a light strawberry blonde, who looked windswept but decidedly breathtaking, even for a vampire and the other was a pretty brunette who was giving me the dirtiest looks imaginable. A dark-haired vampire male followed behind Rosalie and her 'friend', deep in conversation with Jasper, interupted every now and then with a chuckle and Emmett and Carlisle tailing them closely, also interested in what the young vampire had to say. I was confused now. Who were these other vampires?

I turned to Edward expectantly and before he could answer my silent questions, Carlisle began speaking.

**My attempt at a cliffie. Review? Love & hugs. xx **


	6. Tanya

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. On with the story!**

**A/N: I dedicate this chapter to my new favourite people TheBetafish, Alejandra Z and I Love this story. THANKYOU SO MUCH for your awesome reviews! You so made my day. **

**And thanks to Emjae, VampireLove4Cullens, Firegem1996, xxicegirl293xx, sparklingemerald and Bobbinsx for being awesome too :) Don't forget to review guys. I need the feedback, I'm still a newbie. xD **

"We're sorry but we'll have to put off today's events, at least until we've all been properly introduced." Carlisle began as Rosalie growled lightly, no doubt exasperated that these strange vampires had interrupted her surprise. As I thought about what Rosalie had planned for the day, I was filled with warmth once again at the thought of her acceptance of me as a part of the Cullen household. "As you may have noticed," Carlisle continued, "We have a human in our midst. She is not dinner, as I expect you to understand and she is not our pet either. Bella," He said purposefully, emphasizing my name "Is a part of our family."

Edward leaned into my neck and whispered into my ear simply, "Breathe." I exhaled realising I had been waiting for any one of the hostile looking vampires to attack me at any second. I had picked out which vampire Tanya was, and was aware of her reasons for looking so utterly livid, trying to burn holes in me with her eyes but I was completely mystified about why the brunette next to Tanya was looking even more enraged. Perhaps she had a crush on Edward as well, I considered briefly and upon looking at them closely seeing how absolutely stunning they were.

"I'm terribly sorry for their hostility, Bella was it?" The blonde said apologetically, breaking away from Alice and striding towards me. Unable to answer, I just nodded and she gathered me in an enormous hug. She stepped away from me and seeing my bewildered expression, she quickly continued. "I'm Kate." She strode towards the vampire with Jasper and kissed his cheek enthusiastically. "This is my mate Eleazar and those two," She gestured towards the last two vampires. "Are Tanya and Irina."

I gasped lightly, realising who the dark haired vampire was and took Edward's hand, drawing myself closer to him. Tanya began striding decidedly towards me and Edward growled softly in defence. She stopped immediately but her eyes remained staring, concentrating intently as if she was trying to solve an intense mathematical equation. I gripped Edward's hand tighter and Edward growled at her again. "Stop it, Tanya!" Kate squealed, ripping herself out of Eleazar's embrace and ran up to Tanya. "You are so stupid, Tanya. She is a human. Why would you… wait," She suddenly stopped and whirled to face me.

"Oh. You're… um… immune?" I nodded to Kate, sighing lightly before turning to face Tanya. "What were you trying to do to me?" I whispered. Tanya opened her mouth to answer me but Edward swiftly intercepted. "She can be very… persuasive." He muttered softly, not looking me in the eye.

I gasped, not bothering to try and conceal my shock. "Edward…" I murmured, looking between Tanya's smirking face and Edward's chagrin. My knees gave out beneath me and a pair of cool hands caught me and carried me up the stairs, away from the Denali coven. "Why?" I sobbed, burying my face in my hands.

My hands were taken away from my face gently and through my tear-filled eyes I saw it was Rosalie sitting in front of me, holding my hands in support. "Bella." She whispered apologetically. "I thought he told you. It's not up to me to tell you, but trust me, he was polite to her, nothing more. He resisted all of them as they each threw themselves at him. Tanya especially couldn't get over the fact that he didn't want her and she tried to… 'persuade' him."

I began sobbing again, picturing them in… oh my goodness. "Bella! He _resisted _her. All of them. He never did anything with Tanya. But he hates her for trying to force him." I was amazed at Rosalie's kindness and remorse and I hugged her tightly. She gasped softly before hugging me back, gently as to not accidentally crush me into powder.

"I love you like a sister, Bella. I am so sorry for being so awful. And he loves you; don't let anybody tell you anything else. Okay?" I nodded and she squeezed my hands comfortingly. "W-w-will you come with me, Rose?" I mumbled and she began to walk slowly down the stairs with me.

I certainly would not let this horrible _Tanya_ get the better of me. She was jealous because I had Edward and she never would. I wiped the tears from under my eyes and smiled weakly, descending the stairs slowly as to not trip and cause myself undue mortification.

"So…?" I began conversationally at the bottom of the stairs where I was greeted by seven concerned, guilty pale faces and two not so worried expressions. "What brings you guys to this part of the world?"

"Actually, we heard the Cullens were having a wedding so Eleazar and I decided we'd come see you guys. And Tanya and Irina wanted to meet the newest Cullen." She finished excitedly, immediately accepting me. I found myself instinctively trusting Kate as she smiled genuinely at me. "So, is it Alice and Jasper again? How many is it now? Seven? Eight? We know you love nothing more than a wedding Alice." Kate teased knowingly. Alice grinned mischievously but shook her head.

"Actually, its Edward's first wedding. Bella and Edward are getting married." Carlisle clarified gently. "What?!" Irina screeched? "_He_ is marrying that _thing?!_"

The room broke into growls and Edward yelled out "Enough". "She is my fiancée and I intend on marrying her. You are not being forced to attend and your hostility is certainly not appreciated. If you can't be nice and treat Bella like a part of the family then you should leave now." He finished forcefully, his eyes growing darker as they passed over Tanya and Irina.

"Feel free to stay as long as you want, but as Edward said, Bella is a valuable part of our family now. If you'll excuse us, we'll leave you to get settled in." Carlisle spoke gently, trying desperately to avoid the trouble that was once again threatening to erupt around my ears.

Carlisle, Edward, Esme, Emmett and Jasper all headed towards the door and Rosalie gently tugged on my small hand, still gripping her cool one for support. Alice appeared on my other side, taking my hand and helping Rosalie gently lead me outside. I caught Tanya and Irina scoffing loudly behind me and turned quickly and flipped the bird at them. I made my way towards the door, dragging a very impressed Rose and Alice in my wake.

Edward was outside the door were I expected him to be, waiting for me. "Bella" he began, striding towards me slowly and grasping my face with his soft hands. He held me tightly, kissing the top of my head and whispering into my ear quietly. "I'm so sorry I didn't tell you, Bella. I was so ashamed of what she tried to make me do. I love you Bella, I'm sorry." I looked into his ocher eyes and dragged his face down to my level, kissing his forehead lightly. "I love you too, Edward. I'm so proud of you." I murmured, knowing he'd hear every word as if I'd yelled them.

I looked around; noticing the Cullens had left us alone and Edward caught my gaze and slung me onto his back with no warning. Suddenly, we were off and running. It was so peaceful again and I sunk down into Edward's sweetly scented skin as my hair whipped around my face and finally we ground to a stop in the most beautiful place I had ever seen.

**Don't forget to review guys. I love you all:) xx**


	7. Shoulder Wars

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I can dream though...

THANKYOU to my lovely new beta, Kindergartener-at-Heart. Thanks to her, you guys don't have to sit through endless mistakes and uber long sentences – my weakness, yes yes –

ENJOY…

We had finally reached our destination and the peaceful run had helped significantly to calm my post-Tanya nerves. I knew it was completely irrational to be so terrified of Tanya but her vampire beauty scared me. Compared to Irina's wish to incur vengeance on behalf of her mate, Tanya was by far the scariest.

Edward stood facing me, holding my face in his hands tenderly. My heart raced, my mind whirled and my thoughts grew incoherent as I got lost in his butterscotch eyes all over again.

"Bella, my love. I am nothing without you." He stated simply and touched my lips carefully with his, kissing me gently.

I deepened the kiss and found myself in his arms. I felt like I fit with Edward, like I belonged with the Cullens. I never wanted to be taken away from them, never again and recognized that if Edward wanted Tanya, at all, he wouldn't have fought to get away from her.

I opened my eyes slowly and sighed as Edward dazzled me instantly with his beautiful eyes. I traced my finger over his godlike features; his inviting lips, strong jaw, smooth skin.

We were rudely interrupted by Emmett who chose to bellow, "Last one there is a rotten egg!" and nearly knock me over. Edward caught me and kissed me on the lips gently.

"Shall we go?" He beamed down at me and scooped me up to carry me bridal-style. He walked through the thick undergrowth and we emerged into a clearing where the rest of the Cullens were waiting.

"Do you like it?" Alice asked me, her musical voice blending into the beautiful sound of the turquoise waterfall flowing down into a lagoon. I was lost for words and could barely nod in answer to Alice's question. Suddenly I heard Emmett's booming laughter and looked up to the top of the 50-foot sparkling waterfall to see Emmett in board shorts ready to dive off.

"If you dare..." Rose said quietly, her voice laced with menace. But it was too late, Emmett had jumped off the edge and I gasped as he hit the water, splashing us all with water.

Suddenly I felt something large being pushed into my hand, which was now behind my back and Alice suddenly reappeared in front of me holding a bright pink water gun that was almost as big as she was.

"Water fight!" She hollered and began to soak Rosalie and Jasper with water. I pulled my hand out from behind my back to reveal my own matching blue water gun and pointed it at Edward.

"Bella!" He gasped, quickly putting his hands up. "Where did that come from?" I just smiled mischievously in response and pulled the trigger, soaking his fitted black tee.

Suddenly he disappeared and I looked around to find Alice grinning at me like a Cheshire cat. Rose, Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle and Esme were nowhere to be found.

"Where did they go?" I cautiously asked Alice, who looked like she was about to burst into a fit of giggles any second now. She didn't answer but simply pointed over my shoulder.

I turned carefully and my mouth fell open when I saw Edward standing in front of me wearing nothing but pair of tight navy blue Speedo briefs. I looked towards the lagoon and saw Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle wearing the same Speedo shorts in different colours. Emmett had hot pink, Jasper had jade green and Carlisle had red.

Another glance revealed Rose and Esme were changed too. Rose was wearing a very revealing pink swimsuit that had bikini top and bottoms joined together with two thin pieces of material, with tiny diamantes outlining the edges. Esme was wearing a red twist bandeau top with matching red tie-up hipster bottoms.

Alice appeared next to me and led me carefully out of the clearing back into the forest.

"W-w-where are we going?" I finally managed to ask.

"You didn't think we were going to leave you out did you?" Alice said. We stopped in front of a small cream cottage. Alice led me inside the cottage, into a small green room and shoved a black bag at me.

"Ta dah!" She cried triumphantly, pulling a blue halter top and tiny little bikini bottoms out of the bag. She placed the bikinis on the bed where I had collapsed onto and simply said, "Try them on, Bella. For me?"

When I looked up at her to tell her 'no way in hell', she was looking at me with sad puppy dog eyes and pouting.

"Okay, okay." I found myself saying and she danced out of the room happily, leaving me alone with the skimpy swimwear.

Argh! How did I always get into these positions? I thought as I hurriedly put on the bikini. I turned and faced the mirror and saw a curvy brunette wearing a gorgeous halter neck with white piping and cute bottoms.

Alice dashed into the room, giggling at me while I blushed and gaped at my reflection. I turned around slowly and faced Alice, who had changed into a white bikini with a green palm print all over it. It accentuated her little body perfectly and showed her curves in all the right places.

All of a sudden, Alice stopped giggling and swung me onto her tiny back effortlessly, bursting into a run and arriving back in the clearing. I jumped off Alice's back, tripping over my feet and finding myself in cool arms once again.

"Thanks," I mumbled as I ogled Edward's half-naked body in front of me. I looked up to meet his eyes and saw his expression mirroring the lust I felt.

I felt my entire face go red as Edward appeared in front of me and caressed my warm cheek with his cool touch. I shuddered in delight and reached out to him, drawing him closer to me.

His arms wrapped around me and my ankles were suddenly immersed in water. I gasped lightly and Edward's lips grazed my ear as he whispered, "You look very… sexy in that bikini, Bella." Alice giggled behind me and my cheeks flushed furiously in response.

"Shoulder wars!" Emmett yelped excitedly. Slightly pulling away from me, Edward turned to glare and Emmett, where Rosalie was balanced precariously on his shoulders wrestling with tiny little Alice who was sitting on Jasper's shoulders.

Alice mock-yawned as she effortlessly blocked Rose's attacks. Suddenly I saw Alice go to whack Rose, who had been temporarily blinded by her hair over her face. Emmett jabbed Jasper in the chest causing him to stumble and Rose took her opportunity. While Alice was distracted, Rose grabbed her legs and flipped her off Jasper easily. Alice's tiny little pixie body back-flipped off Jasper's shoulder, hitting the water hard. I gasped, picturing Alice's tiny little body breaking and remembered she was super durable.

Rosalie dove elegantly off Emmett's shoulder into the water as Emmett whooped loudly and slapped Jasper on the back. Rose emerged from the water, dripping wet, but still looking as perfect as ever, and threw her arms around Emmett's neck kissing him passionately, causing everybody else to flinch and look away politely.

Alice had just appeared at the water's edge and was absolutely spewing vitriol at having lost. She growled at Jasper and made her way towards me, her face suddenly going blank as she had a vision. She ran towards me, wrapping her arms around me and carrying me off into the woods slightly, mumbling something to Edward too fast for me to hear.

She put me down and I gasped as she beamed at me, an undeniably scheming twinkle in her eye and I knew whatever she had planned was going to be very, very bad! I groaned and attempted to run away from Alice but she just sighed and grabbed my waist gently to stop me.

"C'mon, Bella, I thought we were sisters now?" She said miserably. I turned to try and wriggle my way out of her most recent evil plan; she unleashed the full force of her puppy dog eyes on me and pouted. "Fine then, Alice!" I sighed, defeated and she jumped up and down happily, revealing her plans to me as I groaned.

She ran me back to Edward, who was looking at Alice pointedly, glaring daggers at her. I giggled, breaking away from Alice and leaping into Edward's outstretched arms. I lay my head on his chest and he kissed the top of my head lovingly. I just rested there, waiting for Alice to inevitably try to drag me away from my love.

"Ahem," Alice coughed gently and Edward merely growled in response. I burrowed my head further into his chest and strong arms and whined softly, "Edward, don't make me do it." He stroked my head reassuringly and crooned softly to me.

"Bells, for me." Alice begged.

"Okay, okay. C'mon, Edward." I said, forcing as much misery into my voice as possible as Alice squealed with delight. Edward and I made our way toward the beautiful lagoon, as Edward scooped me up gently and carried me into the crystal-clear water.

I was so happy to be here with Edward and the rest of the Cullens, all my worries washed away as the warm water lapped over me. I belonged here with the Cullens, for eternity. Esme and Carlisle looked up from their lazy splashing as Edward and I headed towards Emmett and Rose to challenge their newly-found victory.

I jumped onto Edward's shoulders nervously, wondering how on earth I was supposed to beat a _vampire_?! Rose grinned devilishly back at me and Edward squeezed my leg to reassure me. I faked a confident smile and nudged Edward gently to tell him I was ready. Emmett and Edward slowly began to circle each other. Rose lunged for me and Edward nimbly stepped out of the way, causing her to almost fall off her perch. Edward stepped out of the way, reading Rosalie and Emmett's minds and I cowered in terror away from her arms.

I whispered into Edward's ear and he immediately stopped dodging them and I reached out my hands to wrestle Rosalie, who had agreed to go easy on me. She grappled with me for a while but quickly became impatient and tried to knock me backwards like she had done with Alice. Edward stepped swiftly out of the way and growled gently at her.

Suddenly Rose was screaming and thrashing around and I took my chance and pushed her gently backwards off Emmett's shoulders. She emerged out of the water, still screaming and shaking her hair frantically. To everybody's surprise and utmost amusement, a small crab fell out of Rose's long blonde locks. I laughed hysterically along with everybody else as Rose whimpered and ran out of the water with Emmett at her heels.

To be continued…

I promise to continue this soon guys, just didn't have the time & needed to give you something. Don't forget to review if you liked it! Thanks again, love & kisses

Xx LemonFairy


	8. Inhuman Beauty

**_Geez guys, I am so sorry I haven't updated in forever.  
I went on holiday for a month and then I've had exams.  
I know, I know, excuses.  
I beg your forgiveness!  
I will update in the next few days with a real chapter, some action too yay, I promise.  
Thanks so much for being so patient guys, I love you all.  
X_**

**_Just to tide you over... I present…._**

**Chapter Nine- Inhuman Beauty**

I couldn't believe how happy I was with Edward. We spent the rest of the day lazing around by the water, the vampires sparkling brilliantly in the sunlight while I watched in amazement. Alice hadn't stopped jumping around excitedly after I beat Rosalie. Rose came back fairly quickly and bear hugged me happily, almost squashing my ribs but still managing to convey that I was forgiven.

Edward stared at me a lot, making me blush frequently and turn away. I was absolutely blissful spending all this time with my beautiful new family. Tanya was the furthest thing from my mind but when Esme and Carlisle announced it was time to go I couldn't help but shudder. Edward rubbed my shoulders reassuringly and swung me onto his back.

The exhilirating freedom didn't last long enough and as soon enough I was back on my untrustworthy feet again. The Cullens were already inside, I could hear Emmett's booming laughter and an unfamiliar girly giggle. _That must be Kate_, I thought silently.

"Bella," Edward's cool breath traced along my cheek making my shudder again but this time in absolute happiness.

"Yes?" I breathed uncertainly, the blush creeping back up into my cheeks as Edward's lips gently grazed my neck.

"Would you mind terribly if we didn't go back just yet?" My angel said softly, reading my thoughts to perfection. I immediately relaxed and settled into his arms.

"Well, I wouldn't mind terribly, no." I teased him. He stroked my cheek quickly and suddenly, I was alone. My face dropped slightly and with a cool rush of air, Edward materialised holding a picnic basket. I grinned and my stomach agreed, growling hungrily.

"Dinnertime for the human?" He teased, wafting the basket's sweet smells in my direction. I was suddenly breathless, he was so perfect just standing here in front of me, I could've eaten him for dinner. My stomach growled again and Edward laughed, swinging me effortlessly onto his back again. I wrapped my arms gently around him and leant over his shoulder, planting a kiss on his cheek.

"I love you, Edward." I sighed, nuzzling into his shoulder comfortably. The air whipped around my hair causing that exhilirating sense of freedom once more. Soon it would be me running, soon I would hunt side by side with my love, I would no longer hinder the Cullens but aid them, I would fight side by side for the people I loved, the people I would die for. I was ready to leave this world behind me.

We spent the rest of the afternoon in our meadow and watched the sun set. Esme had made me a Chicken Caesar salad for dinner, she was becoming quite the chef. She admitted a love to cook and before I came along she used to watch cooking shows on television hungrily. Now she said she just enjoyed watching me eat her cooking.

Edward had tried to make me dinner one night, but it didn't turn out quite right. Just as he put it on the table, Alice ran down the stairs and pushed it out of his hands, splattering his hard work all over the floor. I giggled remembering her screeching at him that he almost killed me and the food had been poisoned. Turns out you have to fully cook the mince in spaghetti, otherwise you get really sick. Who knew?

Soon after dinner, I fell asleep in Edward's arms and woke up the next morning surrounded by light in a very familiar bed. I looked out my window at the bright cloudless sky and was immediately disorientated. _How did I get here?_ I mused. I was in my bedroom in Charlie's house. I saw Edward in the rocking chair, head cocked to one side, mouth hanging wide open and his eyes closed and started laughing uncontrollably.

He jumped up and put his arm around me. "Morning sunshine." He said happily, smiling down at me lovingly. "We thought it might be nice for you to spend some time with Charlie on his day off?" I jumped out of bed excitedly running for the bathroom. Edward didn't even need the explanation he leaned back and settled in while I had my 'human moment'. I ran downstairs quickly and greeted Charlie with a big smirk and a kiss on the cheek. I watched the colour rise up into his face and laughed, understanding why Emmett found my constant blushing so hilarious.

"Did you want some breakfast?" I finally said as I threw things around frantically trying to assemble some breakfast for myself. Charlie laughed and it echoed around the tiny kitchen. I turned to look at him, holding a spoon in one hand and a saucepan in the other. He was rocking back on his chair, with one hand extending in front of him pointing at me. I looked down at myself and saw what he had been laughing at; I had put my shirt on backwards in my hurry. I joined in the laughter as I walked calmly back upstairs to show Edward and fix myself up.

Edward laughed quietly, trying not to alert Charlie as to his presence and then the smile melted off his face, leaving only a glimmer of happiness in his sparkling ocher eyes. This devestatingly beautiful man was my fiance. Oh yeah! I did an internal happy dance and then skipped back to Edward.


	9. Carlisle

**Thanks again to my amazing Beta Kindegartener-at-Heart. Super-genius-grammar-spelling Queen of the Betas. (:  
Thanks to Lead Warrior, Ellie, lilgoof and FeelingUntouched.  
Also, thanks to not relevant, I'm terrible with grammar, I'll make sure to keep that in mind though thankyou.**

Enjoy boys'n'girls.

"Bella." Edward's cool breath tickled my cheek.

"Yes?" I muttered back, a little breathlessly.

His lips curved gently upward and his eyes smouldered for me.

"Breathe." I inhaled unwillingly.

"Well…" He began again, glancing toward the ceiling.

"Well…?" I repeated.

"My, I mean, our family have something they would like to say to you."

I gasped at his casual correction but quickly regained my composure, mirroring his poker face.

"Yes…" I began, not knowing what he was trying to say. "…they do that sometimes, Edward…?"

He laughed but it didn't reach his eyes. The laughter slipped from his face and left the careful blank expression behind.My stomach did little flips as I looked into Edward's glorious face, his ocher eyes suddenly serious.

"Bella, I don't like to have you that close to Tanya." He addressed his small speech to my knee and I put my finger under his chin, gently lifting his eyes up to meet mine.

"I'll be fine." I promised and quickly pecked him on the lips. "Now if that was all, I think it's time to get going."

I grinned and dashed toward the stairs as quickly as safely possible, hearing the doorbell before I'd even reached my bedroom door.

"Edward, what brings you here?" Charlie said in a forced monotone; he was being friendlier towards Edward but not quite hospitable.

"I'm sorry about the early hour Chief Swan, but I was wondering if your daughter was available?" Edward was the epitome of manners, each word carefully selected to convey all possible courtesy. Luckily, I burst in at that moment and saved Charlie from having to respond.

As I rounded the corner, Edward saw me and his eyes crinkled up at the corners as he grinned crookedly at me and reached out his arm reflexively to steady me. Undeniably, I needed the hand to keep my footing and hugged him quickly. I turned to Charlie and pecked him on the cheek. "10 minutes?" I didn't like to ask, I needed him to be used to me and Edward sooner or later. He merely nodded but his mouth was still slightly ajar.

Edward took my hand and lead my up the driveway.

"Edward? What's with the hood?" I wondered aloud, glancing again at his black hooded jumper carefully over his face. I hopped into the car, I was getting used to the leather seats and smooth feel of the Volvo. Stupid Volvo, how dare it grow on me?

"It's going to be quite sunny today, I'm told." He tapped his temple simply.

We drove in a comfortable silence to his house and he opened my door.

"You are the most beautiful creature I have ever met." He said, smouldering me with his light ocher eyes. I almost melted into my socks, but settled for blushing profusely.

"Right, here we go." I mumbled to myself as Edward lead me through the doorway. A large white blur sped towards me, I shut my eyes protectively. I opened my eyes to see that Emmett had crashed into Edward, causing with a sound like thunder. The ringing in my eyes was making my eyes water.

"What took you so long?" Emmett boomed as he got Edward in a headlock. I stood shellshocked as Edward expertly flipped Emmett over his back and onto the floor.

"Emmett, get off the floor." Rosalie commanded as she strutted into the living room. Emmett saluted behind her back and jumped up.

"Ahem…" Carlisle brought the rowdy bunch to order easily, "Bella, we want you to live before you choose to, erm… join us." Alice bopped slightly, trying to bounce and Jasper grinned at me, obviously high off Alice's happiness. Rosalie and Edward were both slightly scowling.

"Yes," I confirmed tenatively, "I want to be a Cullen." Edward squeezed my hand but didn't smile.

"Well, we each had something planned for you to do." Carlisle spoke slowly so I would fully understand.

"Theme park." Emmett cried excitedly, claiming his present to me.

"Beach." Rosalie purred seductively and Emmett turned so fast his head was a blur of movement_. If he was human he would have given himself whiplash, _I thought to myself.

"I loved the bowling." Esme said encouragingly and beamed at me maternally.

"And today we thought it would be nice for you to spend some time with your father," Carlisle spoke quietly, trying not to upset me. "I know that my relationship with my father was never fully developed and if I could go back and do it all again I would try to get to know him better. I think it's really important to have a good relationship with your father and… for him to get to know you too, Bella."

My eyes were brimming with tears; threatening to make their presence known. But I kept it under control and squeezed Edward's hand.

"Thankyou, Carlisle." I whispered.

"So do I get a hug or what?" Carlisle quipped in a lighter tone. I strode up to him and hugged him tightly.

"Thanks for everything, Carlisle." I whispered again, wanting to convey how appreciative I was for everything Carlisle had done for me.

"One more thing, Bella." Carlisle said, releasing me from the tight hug. He spun me around slowly and Alice was standing in front of me holding out a small rectangle wrapped in hot pink sparkly paper. I took the rectangle but quickly gave it back. Alice and the rest of the Cullens looked at me in utter surprise.

"Alice, would you mind opening it for me?" I mumbled in chagrin. The Cullens all burst out laughing, even Jasper as Alice tore the paper open lightning-fast. She handed me a small journal with all different blue stripes on the cover.

"I want you to remember everything." She said quietly and hugged me.

"Thank you, Alice, everybody, thank you so much. You are the best family anybody could ever ask for." I almost died of asphyxiation in the vampire family group hug, but they finally let me go when I started to turn blue. Emmett was booming with laughter of course. I stood by Edward's side faithfully and thanked them all one last time before heading off to see Charlie.


End file.
